


Synopsis: Glory Days

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Glory Days

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Glory Days

**GLORY DAYS**

This episode melts our hearts. We see Joe Dawson-today's hero-confronting the memories of Joe Dawson-hero of yesteryear. He has outwardly overcome the loss of his legs, but inside, he feels less than a whole man. Especially when he sees Betsy, the love of his life-from thirty years ago-walk into his bar, looking lovely, radiant, and WHOLE. 

Johnny Kelly (called Johnny K.), is an Immortal still reliving his glory days. In his case, however, the glory is imaginary. Fancying himself an assassination 'star,' he racks up his kills (249), like a game score. He is the first Immortal we meet who never had a teacher; never felt he needed one. 

Duncan met him before, when he first became Immortal. I wonder why Duncan was hanging out with those mobster types in the '20s? He certainly did not share their values. Was he working undercover? Only the writers know. The mob still uses these storefront 'social clubs' as places to meet and greet their own in a friendly atmosphere. Invitation only. Places like 'The Ravenite Social Club.' The late, unlamented John Gotti's 'Bergin Hunt and Fish Club' in Queens, NYC. Yeah, they hunt and fish...two-legged prey. 

The five families-Gambino, Columbo, Genovese, Bonnano, Luchese, each have their own family traditions. As Joe says in 'Judgment Day'.... 'Ya gotta love it.' 

_New Characters:_

**JOHNNY KELLY (JOHNNY K)** \- Immortal punk, paid assassin, low-life, does not play by the rules, preferring a sneak attack. Desperately afraid of being recognized. 'No face, no trace.' 

**MR.LUCA** \- Big mob boss back in the '20s, rejected Johnny K's services and paid the price. 

**TOMMY** \- Luca's guard. 

**BIG GINO** \- mobster, one of Mac's poker pals. 

**JIMMY THE WEASEL** \- another mobster, cheats at cards, pissed off Mr. Luca (not a healthy thing to do). 

**BETSY FIELDS** \- prom queen during Joe's heyday as a football star, both love each other then and now...after all these years. 

**DOMINIC DELIO** \- Johnny K's latest hit, someone wanted him dead badly enough to pay Johnny for the job. 

* * *

Seacouver, Present Day 

High-rise office building,   
Delio Enterprises   
Mr. Delio and guard,   
Expect no surprises,   
But the sight in the lobby   
They don't find amusing,   
The security guard-   
Sits quietly snoozing. 

Upstairs, out of sight   
Johnny K's had to wait,   
Sporting glasses, moustache,   
His hat's out of date,   
Trenchcoat, cigarette,   
Looking like a cartoon,   
But his target is coming,   
He'll be out of there soon. 

Delio and guard,   
Arrive at their floor,   
The guard is plugged first,   
Delio backs toward the door,   
'I'll pay what you want,'   
Offers Delio, afraid,   
But he's the main target,   
'I've already been paid.' 

The security guard-   
Now completely awake,   
Sees Johnny, the bodies,   
Does a quick double take,   
While he goes upstairs-   
Not trusting his eyes,   
Johnny is ditching-   
His twenties disguise. 

Now Johnny's clean-shaven,   
T-shirt and shorts,   
Cap twisted backwards,   
A punk kid of sorts,   
He leaves on a skateboard,   
No one would guess,   
That he's a stone killer,   
Depraved, merciless. 

E-Z Store, Self Storage Units 

Johnny K has returned-   
To his cluttered retreat,   
All the tricks of his trade,   
He's had to secrete,   
Every type of a weapon,   
Guns, knives galore,   
He's at home now in this-   
Bargain-basement death store. 

Joe's Bar 

The band ends their set,   
Applause all around them,   
'They were playing for lap-dancers,   
That's where I found them,'   
Joe's laughing with Mac,   
Like the good friends they are,   
Then he stops-can't believe-   
Who has walked in his bar. 

He stares open-mouthed,   
Then whispers, 'Can't be,'   
'Something wrong?' asks MacLeod,   
Head swiveling to see,   
A beautiful woman-   
Is staring at Joe,   
A smile lights her face,   
Her eyes are aglow. 

Bette Fields and Joe Dawson,   
Their memories go back,   
Joe seems ill at ease,   
Unusual, notes Mac,   
'Joe Dawson?' she smiles,   
Mac might as well be-   
Transparent as glass,   
Joe alone, does she see. 

Joe remembers her favorite,   
'Tom Collins, no fruit,'   
She's thrilled, he recalls it,   
Her joy absolute,   
Mac stands behind her,   
His 'thumbs-up' sign showing,   
But each 'go-for-it' gesture-   
Has Joe's unease growing. 

She wants to have dinner,   
'The bar needs attention,'   
'Lunch?' 'Leaky beer tap-   
Needs intervention,'   
She's getting the hint,   
But Mac doesn't...yet,   
'I can get the spare parts-   
And fix it, no sweat.' 

Betsy is thrilled,   
'Tomorrow at one.'   
Mac appears proud-   
Of the job he has done,   
Joe watches her leave,   
Then informs the Boy Scout,   
'Do me a favor-   
Next time, _butt out!_ ' 

Now Mac was expecting-   
Some deserved gratitude,   
What he's detecting-   
Is a sore attitude,   
Joe slams the keys down-   
On the bar with a clout,   
'Locker fourteen!   
Go knock yourself out!' 

E-Z Store, Self Store Units 

Inside Joe's locker-   
Old souvenirs amassed,   
Joe's football, model train,   
Glimpses into Joe's past,   
Mannequin with a wig?   
(Mac does not wanna know),   
He finds what he needs-   
And locks up to go. 

A Buzz from the hall...   
'Well, whaddayuhknow?   
Duncan MacLeod!'   
'Johnny K' two-bit schmo,   
Johnny grins, 'You surprised-   
To see me alive?'   
'A little.' Mac recalls-   
He could always connive. 

Flashback, New York City, 1929 

'Puccini Appreciation Society'   
Mac joins his pals,   
In a quiet game of poker,   
They drink bootlegged whisky,   
Everyone is a smoker,   
Mac feels a slight Buzz,   
Not yet full-blown-   
Looks up and observes-   
A punk, name unknown. 

It's Johnny K,   
And he spots Jimmy cheating,   
When he opens his mouth-   
Mac saves him a beating,   
'Get me a refill,   
Buy a bottle of booze,   
You'd better leave-   
Or some teeth, you will lose.' 

When Johnny has gone,   
Mac asks Gino, 'Who's he?'   
'He's a neighborhood nobody-   
Hangs around me,   
No family or friends,'   
But he saw Jimmy cheat,   
So Jimmy will wait for him-   
Out in the street. 

When Johnny comes back-   
With the bottle of whisky,   
Jimmy's out front,   
Johnny thinks it's too risky,   
He'll hide until Jimmy-   
Decides to move on,   
But a car is approaching,   
Inside, guns are drawn. 

Rapid fire from Tommy guns-   
Make people scurry,   
Gino tells Duncan...   
'It's nothing, don't worry.'   
When the shooting is over,   
Mac sees in the street-   
Jimmy's bloody remains,   
Covered by a white sheet. 

The cops have grabbed Johnny,   
'What did you see?'   
'I was taking a leak,   
Stop bothering me,'   
MacLeod cautions Johnny,   
'Tell the cops what you witnessed,   
Whoever iced Jimmy,   
You're next on their hit list.' 

But Johnny has plans,   
To be a big boss,   
Like Lansky, Capone.   
He won't double-cross,   
'The big boys don't like-   
When you have a big yap,   
I'll keep mine shut,   
Won't fall in that trap.' 

Mac fears Johnny's fate-   
Might be Immortality,   
Doesn't want him to die-   
For such triviality,   
'Johnny, you don't have-   
To follow that route,   
Don't waste your future-   
In criminal pursuit.' 

Johnny is fed up-   
With being Gino's gofer,   
He yearns to be big-time,   
They'll see he's no loafer,   
To Mac, 'You tell Gino'-   
(That arrogant slob),   
'I quit!' Mr. Luca-   
Will give him a job. 

Luca's Warehouse 

Johnny pounds on the door,   
Mistake number one,   
Tells Tommy, 'I saw-   
You were holding the gun-   
That shot Jimmy down,'   
Mistake number two-   
'I won't squeal, now I want-   
A job interview.' 

Now golf's one of Luca's-   
Favorite things,   
He uses his warehouse-   
To practice his swings,   
Doesn't like interlopers-   
When he's keeping score,   
Someone knows his business?   
Mistakes three and four. 

He'll 'take care of business,'   
In his special way,   
From his golf bag, a shotgun-   
Blows Johnny away,   
They bundle him up-   
To Gino's they dash,   
Chuck him out of the car-   
In the alley, like trash. 

Gino's Turf 

Mac's still playing poker,   
(Of course, minus Jimmy),   
When he senses the birth-   
Of a spanking new Immie,   
He throws in his hand,   
And goes out to wait,   
While Johnny revives-   
To learn of his fate. 

Mac carefully explains,   
With the usual spiel,   
Johnny K. starts believing,   
'Jeez Louise, this is real!'   
He'll get a Tommy gun,   
'Blow them away,'   
Mac tries to make clear,   
'There's a Game you must play.' 

'We have rules and laws,   
That Immortals live by,'   
Only thing Johnny hears-   
Is that he can't die.   
Though Mac tries his best,   
Johnny's head's hard as stone,   
Mac's last words to him-   
'You can't make it alone!' 

Present Day, Back at E-Z Store 

But Johnny survived,   
And never looked back,   
'Did you ever find-   
A teacher?' asks Mac   
'Nah,' chuckles Johnny,   
'I learned all my tricks,   
On my own, I just watched-   
A few pirate flicks.' 

As Mac goes to leave,   
Wishing Johnny the best,   
Johnny K. pulls a gun,   
Shooting Mac in the chest,   
'Sorry, but nobody-   
Can know my face,'   
Mac writhes on the floor,   
In that narrow cramped space. 

With sword now in hand-   
Down the corridor's length,   
Johnny slices, Mac blocks it...   
But Mac's losing strength,   
The sound of the lift-   
Making its climb,   
Scares Johnny away,   
Mac's reprieved, just in time. 

Joe's Bar, Later 

Mac's fixing the beer tap,   
Has it almost completed,   
He tells Joe in detail-   
'I was almost deleted,   
He was always a punk,   
And he's not playing fair,   
But the beer tap, like Johnny-   
Is expelling hot air. 

'At least it's not leaking.'   
'Why aren't you at lunch?'   
Joe lied to Betsy,   
Something's wrong, is Mac's hunch,   
He pours Joe a scotch,   
Then Joe tells his story,   
Going back to his youth-   
Full of passion and glory. 

'We were eighteen,   
Prom queen, football hero,   
Played all day, danced all night,   
Our worries were zero,   
Then this soldier boy-   
Went off to Vietnam,   
She stayed in one piece,   
I returned like I am.' 

'Joe, this has _never_ \-   
Stopped you before!'   
Mac studies Joe's face,   
Wishing he could do more,   
'You can handle this.'   
'No I can't!' 'Yes...you...can!   
Should I take her out?'   
Ixnay on that plan! 

Romantic Restaurant 

Joe bolsters his courage,   
As Betsy walks in,   
He looks good, 'smells great!'   
She inhales with a grin,   
Her gaze wanders down-   
To his cane, 'Hurt your knee?   
Fixing that beer tap?'   
Joe replies, truthfully. 

Her face, as he talks-   
Shows him so much,   
'So that's why...'she says-   
'You did not stay in touch...   
I thought you had met...   
Someone more stimulating,   
I finally tired-   
Of endlessly waiting.' 

'It's okay,' he says,   
If she'd rather say ciao,   
'After all these years, Joe,   
Could I give up now?'   
She confesses, her visit-   
Was not accidental,   
When she read of his club,   
She flew transcontinental. 

The love in her eyes,   
Mirrors Joe's own,   
Feeling like yesterday,   
Despite thirty years flown,   
'Would you like to dance?'   
She accepts with great pleasure,   
They embrace one another-   
With joy beyond measure. 

The E-Z Store 

Mac 'borrowed some tools-   
From the guy in sixteen,   
I want to return them-   
But I haven't seen-   
Him around...Do you know-   
Where he might be living?'   
Mac takes the address-   
That the manager's giving. 

Johnny K's Trailer 

It's tawdry and cluttered,   
Perfect home for a punk,   
But Johnny's not there,   
Only his junk.   
Johnny calls on the phone,   
Mac belittles his place,   
'Hey, I keep a low profile,   
'No face, no trace.' 

'I left my address-   
It's easy to find me,   
Check the funny papers,   
That's where I'll be.'   
On the table, a box-   
Wrapped neatly in comics,   
In seconds, it explodes-   
With a blast like atomics. 

Again Mac is spared-   
By reflexes quick,   
But he knows Johnny K-   
Will devise a new trick,   
Next time, he'll be ready,   
What's Johnny's biggest fear?   
That his face will be known,   
So he can't disappear! 

Betsy's Hotel Room 

Joe and Betsy had fun,   
Now comes the big question,   
Should they go further?   
That's Betsy's suggestion,   
Joe hesitates,   
'It's simple,' she says,   
'Joe, do you want this?'   
'Yes, Betsy, yes.' 

The Loft, Next Morning 

Mac sidesteps his window,   
Trying hard to avoid-   
Becoming a target,   
He's truly annoyed!   
Somewhere, Johnny K-   
Is hatching a plot,   
To shorten the height-   
Of the Highlander Scot. 

'Duncan MacLeod!!!'   
Joe enters all merry,   
'Did you win the lottery...   
Or swallow a canary?'   
'Better...it's Betsy!'   
Grins Joe, ear to ear,   
Then he sees Mac is crouched-   
By the fridge, something's queer. 

'Just pouring some juice,   
This jerk will not trifle,   
He might be outside-   
With a high-powered rifle!   
He hunts from afar,   
Petty mind, quite unstable,   
Just then, Johnny calls,   
'MacLeod! You got cable?' 

Mac has an idea...   
He'll divert Johnny's play,   
'If you kill someone else...   
Hundred G's, I will pay,   
Meet me...three thirty,   
Christ Church, don't be late,'   
Johnny agrees,   
And they have a date. 

Christ Church 

After combing his hair,   
Smoothed with holy water,   
Johnny's anxious to know-   
Who it is, he must slaughter,   
He tells Mac how Luca-   
Cried on his knees,   
Before Johnny whacked him,   
'They paid me three G's.' 

'I want my money,'   
He emits arrogance,   
'Sorry, my wallet's-   
In my other pants.'   
Johnny boasts of his kills,   
_Two hundred forty nine!_   
Mac asks, 'You felt nothing?'   
'Like G-d, I felt fine.' 

Mac squeezes his hands-   
Around Johnny's throat,   
'Run along, little man,   
A new game I wrote,'   
Johnny leaves with a threat,   
'You're a dead man, MacLeod!'   
Mac would whack him right there,   
If it were allowed. 

In front of the church,   
Wedding guests congregating,   
Joe, with his camera-   
Is patiently waiting,   
He snaps Johnny's picture,   
Johnny thinks Joe has slipped up,   
When the photo's developed-   
It will surely be ripped up. 

Later 

Johnny K, hot dog vendor-   
Pushing his cart,   
An anonymous face,   
Nothing sets it apart,   
He's using this gimmick-   
To avoid all suspicion-   
As he sights his next target,   
He's a man with a mission. 

But there-in his crosshairs-   
He sees his own face!   
On that truck rolling by,   
Here...there...everyplace!   
On flyers and billboards,   
A banner's unfurled-   
'HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MAN?   
It asks of the world. 

Johnny K. stumbles, dazed,   
He has lost equanimity,   
His achievements depend-   
On strict anonymity.   
'MacLeod is behind this!   
I'll soon have his head.'   
He phones Mac and swears-   
'You bastard! You're dead!' 

The Loft 

Mac has been cheerfully-   
Awaiting this call,   
Involved with Joe's train set,   
He's having a ball,   
'Well. Johnny, you're _famous_ ,   
And your fame's gonna spread,'   
He hangs up while Johnny-   
Is wishing him dead. 

Joe's bar 

'Well, look who it is,   
My shining star,   
Joe lights up as Betsy-   
Comes into the bar,   
'Some business came up,'   
(She's just stopping by),   
'I have to fly home,'   
Joe is sure he knows why. 

The Loft, Later 

Mac has constructed-   
An impressive array,   
If all goes as planned,   
It will stop Johnny K,   
Joe's model train,   
Mac's answering machine,   
Linked up together,   
What's it all mean? 

Joe walks in dejected,   
'Did the picture scheme work?'   
'Like a charm,' MacLeod grins,   
'Scared the pants off that jerk,   
Put him over the edge,'   
He sees Joe's downhearted,   
Joe says, 'Betsy's gone,   
We should never have started.' 

'I'm damaged goods,   
And I should have known,'   
Mac stops what he's doing   
His friend's never shown-   
Self-pity before,   
Duncan goes to his side,   
'Have you asked her? You owe it-   
To yourself and your pride.' 

Mac urges Joe-   
'Be safe, go away,   
I am expecting a target-   
Practice display.   
Joe mumbles reluctantly,   
Lost in his grieving,   
'Talk to her, Joe!'   
Mac calls as he's leaving. 

Betsy's Hotel Room 

Betsy is packing,   
Her door stands ajar,   
Joe ponders a moment,   
Seeing things as they are,   
Wishing they were-   
As they were before,   
Then he summons his nerve,   
And raps on the door. 

Her obvious delight-   
Upon seeing him there-   
Emboldens him so-   
He reveals his nightmare,   
'Are you leaving because-   
I don't have two legs?'   
'Oh, no! She exclaims,   
His forgiveness, she begs. 

She reveals her gold ring,   
Betsy's married, but yet...   
Through all thirty years,   
She could never forget,   
Joe was her true love,   
In her heart, he still is,   
But she now has a family,   
And cannot be his. 

Joe smiles through his tears,   
To the airport, he'll drive her,   
Of the joys of her family,   
He would never deprive her,   
But from now on, he'll carry-   
In his core, a warm glow.   
Their love, a shared secret,   
That forever, they'll know. 

Night, Outside the Dojo 

Johnny has Mac-   
Cross-haired in his scope,   
'Stand still for two seconds!'   
Grumbles this dope,   
Through the window, he sees-   
MacLeod's silhouette,   
Pacing the floor,   
'I can stop him, I bet.' 

He dials MacLeod's number,   
Mac halts to reply,   
Framed by the window,   
How 'convenient', oh my!   
The rifle blasts true,   
Mac topples...he's dead!   
'Now, slice and dice,'   
Johnny goes for Mac's head. 

But Mac's Buzz tells Johnny-   
His plan's gone awry,   
Johnny blusters bravado,   
Still playing 'tough guy,'   
Zapping Mac with a tazer,   
Hoping to fry him,   
'Swords, Johnny, swords!'   
That's the rules...Now play by 'em.' 

Against MacLeod's skill,   
Johnny K looks absurd,   
The consummate athlete-   
Opposed by a turd!   
Now a knife, Johnny pulls,   
'Tsk, tsk,' MacLeod mocks,   
Johnny soon lets it drop,   
When his shoulder, Mac knocks. 

'How many kills, Johnny?   
Two forty-nine-nifty!   
Too bad, you won't make-   
Two hundred and fifty!'   
With a swift, graceful slice-   
Johnny's decapitated,   
Mac shakes off his sword,   
As if contaminated. 

He endures Johnny's essence,   
Merging into his own,   
When the last lightning's flash-   
Of the Quickening has blown,   
We see in the loft-   
The shreds that remain,   
Mac's shirt, a smashed dummy,   
And...an overturned train. 

Next Day, The Loft 

Mac's packing Joe's train-   
When Dawson walks in,   
Joe's feeling much better,   
He sports a wide grin,   
'After all of these years,   
Betsy's love is still strong,   
Thought the risk was all mine,   
Turns out, I was wrong.' 

Mac has Joe's football,   
'What did you need _that_ for?'   
Joe remembers the rush,   
Gridiron conqueror!   
'Go long, MacLeod!'   
Joe's arm's strong and true,   
Mac leaps, snags the pass,   
Glory days start anew. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2002 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

David Abramowitz, Creative Consultant   
"This was heart breaking, I loved this episode." 

**Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production**   
"Gerard Hameline and Jim Byrnes got along well and it was a good show for Jim. Gerard storyboarded everything." 

**Ken Gord, Producer**   
"Ian Tracey, who is a really good Vancouver actor. And we had Marcia Strassman who was in 'Welcome Back Kotter'. I thought this was a good show." 

~ Dramatic License   
  
---


End file.
